


alleyway sunsets

by irwens



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Semi-Public Sex, Two of them, Vacation, by two of us, in EUROPE, irwenspray, too many jokes about sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irwens/pseuds/irwens
Summary: seungwan drags them far enough into the alley to muffle the street noise before backing her against the wall, hands steady at her hips. the whole while, there’s a mischievous smile dancing across her face. “you have to stay quiet, seul.”
Relationships: Kang Seulgi/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	alleyway sunsets

**Author's Note:**

> a collaborative fic between lynenspray and irwens!

europe is a dream. 

seulgi loves it. there’s just something about the cobblestone streets, the glowing shop lights, the warm and welcoming atmosphere of being in a new place with the one person she would promise a lifetime and several more with.

she sighs as the sea breeze from the bay caresses her face and lifts up the ends of her hair. seungwan had the right idea to suggest they take a trip to this island; this _is_ the perfect vacation. instead of their schedules being filled to the brim with countless mind-numbing tasks for work, the couple instead had hours and hours together to visit museums, taste the exotic food, and best of all, drink to their hearts’ content. 

“i love it here,” seulgi admits after taking another sip of their delicious red wine. “ _especially_ the museum. the black figures juxtaposed with the bright backgrounds are just… jaw-dropping—they’re so different to witness in person. you can really tell the age of the artifacts once up close, all that history.”

seungwan smiles and leans against her side. “yeah?”

“yeah!” seulgi exclaims. “not to mention that those marked the beginning of when their narrative scenes started, so they also tell a story both in religious and daily contexts, and, uh,” she feels her cheeks burn from embarrassment when seungwan keeps her eyes focused entirely on her, an unreadable expression on her face. “am i boring you? i’m sorry—i’m literally just repeating what the museum guide said, too,” she worries with a frown. “i should stop—”

but seungwan interrupts her by snaking an arm around her waist, over her thick overcoat. “what? why on earth would you stop? i love listening to you ramble,” seungwan replies, eyes shaping into crescents as she smiles at her. she smiles at seulgi like she could offer the world in her hands “i think your rambling could actually give me a run for my money, paired up against mine.”

“i don’t think i could ramble _that_ much,” seulgi disagrees, teasing seungwan right back as the younger woman laughs her large, hearty laugh. the kind that made one of her eyes wink close. seulgi will never get enough of that. “no one can beat you at that,” she hums, tucking a few loose strands of the smaller woman’s hair away from her slowly reddening cheeks.

“that was _mean_ ,” seungwan scrunches her nose. “but also very true. touché.” she then grins, raising her glass to clink against seulgi’s before sipping from it, seulgi eyeing the slow bob of her girlfriend’s throat and staring at the moisture left on her lips afterwards. “and for what it’s worth,” seungwan’s voice drops to a whisper, startling seulgi as she leans in closer, so close that their noses are almost touching. “i love it here too.”

maybe it’s the alcohol, or maybe it’s the fact that they were on holiday in europe. maybe it’s just the fact that seungwan is here with her in one of the most beautiful countries in the world. seulgi thinks any and every country is beautiful with seungwan by her side.

it makes seulgi really, _really_ want to kiss seungwan. by the looks of it and how seungwan’s cheeks are turning rosy and how her eyes are locked in on seulgi’s lips, it seems like she does too. all they have to do is lean forward, tilt their heads, close their eyes and—

“another bottle?”

seulgi quickly jerks away, almost tripping over herself if that was even possible while being seated, and awkwardly laughs in front of the smiling waiter. seungwan just pouts. 

the expression on the waiter’s face lacks judgement, but their eyes do have a knowing glint in them as they gesture to the empty wine bottle on the couple’s table. “shall i?” they ask, the hint of an accent tinting their words.

seungwan takes a look at seulgi, then their half empty glasses, and then decides for them. “this is enough, thank you. in fact,” she says, and seulgi melts at seungwan’s perfect english and the way her arm around her waist tightens. “we’ll take the bill.”

“of course.”

the waiter leaves, but now seulgi is conscious of the hustle and bustle of the people around them, also partaking in late evening drinks after a hot summer day. the city is old and worn in a homey sense and romantic in every way, along every street—seulgi doesn’t blame herself at all for wanting to inch closer to her lover. she wants to feel their sides press together, to have seungwan’s leg over one of her thighs and hold her down, to have seungwan’s fingers card through her hair.

it isn’t because of the alcohol, and it isn’t because of the town set aglow. it’s purely _seungwan_ , and seulgi _wants_ her. she feels the heat of a blush light up her cheeks when seungwan notices the hitch in her breath, holds back a whimper when seungwan’s pupils are blown black and shining as they zero in on her, bites her lip when seungwan leans in close to whisper, “i want to—”

“we hope you had a good evening with us.”

seulgi hides her snort behind a hand when seungwan yelps and hisses out a curse in surprise before she turns to the person to blame; the waiter is back with their bill and looks too amused to be sorry for disrupting their time together. “right, thank you,” seungwan responds before placing cash on the tray, telling them to “keep the change, please,” as the waiter takes their leave and finally leaves them alone. hopefully.

and then seulgi just finds herself staring at seungwan. there’s a slight furrow on her brow when she turns back to the older woman, but it smooths out almost immediately when they find themselves lost in each other again.

“you were saying something?”

seungwan blinks, and seulgi watches the flutter of her eyelashes like it happened in slow motion. it seems like anything seungwan did seemed to catch her attention. 

“before the waiter came and, uh,” seulgi bites back a laugh at seungwan’s slowly growing pout. “—ah, you were telling me something. what did you want, wan-ah?” the taller woman asks, almost breathless from the way the lights shone against seungwan’s eyes and lit up her face.

“you.”

“you want to—me? what?” seulgi teases further, her grin widening when the tips of seungwan’s ears start to pink. “what do you want to do to me, wan-ah? tell me,” she whispers once she’s close enough.

seungwan looks around and is decent enough to notice the children around that could possibly hear their conversation. “i uh, i want to…” she trails off, looking for the words, harshly sucking in a breath when seulgi breathes against an ear and nips at it. “i want to— _love_ —you. can we get out of here?” she barely finishes her sentence before grabbing her glass and chugging the rest of her wine, seulgi following suit. she would follow seungwan anywhere.

they leave their outdoor table with a last smile to the waiter and eventually proceed to walk along the paved road arm-in-arm, seungwan pulling her along slowly at first until her pace quickens, becoming hurried, almost carrying seulgi along with her.

“wannie?” seulgi questions, the frantic stride seungwan set almost unbecoming of her gentle girlfriend. seungwan’s head whips from side to side every few seconds, eyeing the buildings around them, yet the only things seulgi takes note of are the salty sea breeze and the warmth of seungwan beside her. the smaller woman’s next statement knocks some sense into her, however, and the heat pooling in her belly comes alive once again.

“i won’t make it as far as our room. i want to kiss you senseless, i need to have you _right now._ ”

seulgi would have said something else, but instead her mouth snaps shut at the image. of seungwan taking her, right here, against a corner of one of the historic buildings, her hands all over her, her weight pressing against her, seulgi’s limbs becoming useless as her body completely surrenders to the whims of the other woman. 

“here, quickly,” seungwan whispers, inciting a giggle from seulgi. it feels like they’re teenagers again, with their fingers intertwined as they run through the corridors and sneak secret kisses between them sitting under the bleachers. 

“this will do,” the smaller woman decides as they come across a tiny, empty alley that’s hidden from view. the cobblestone path continues inwards, but that’s all that can be seen from where they stand, and unlike other alleys that were wide and commonly used, this was narrow and clean. 

seungwan drags them far enough into the alley to muffle the street noise before backing her against the wall, hands steady at her hips. the whole while, there’s a mischievous smile dancing across her face. 

seulgi can’t help giggling, her arms automatically coming up to wrap around seungwan’s neck and pull her in closer. in the dimness of the evening shadows, she can only make out seungwan’s rose-tinted cheeks and darkening eyes before her own slip close as seungwan presses their lips together. 

the kiss is slow, simmering with the heat of their bodies and the pleasant buzz humming beneath their skin. seulgi tilts her head, sighs, lets seungwan deepen the kiss as she’s pressed further into the wall. somewhere in the midst of it all, she feels seungwan wedge her thigh into the space between her own, and a soft moan slips from her mouth that seungwan is quick to swallow up. 

of course, seungwan knows too easily how to unravel her: the evidence is in how steadily seungwan builds her up, stoking the fire burning inside her until seulgi is practically quivering with need. when her girlfriend keeps her pinned down with her own body and grinds her thigh up into her core, hands deftly sliding up her shirt to cup and squeeze her breasts, seulgi can do nothing but gasp and whine into her mouth, senses entirely overwhelmed.

she isn’t sure where to focus her attention, and she knows seungwan is aware of what she’s doing, of the effect she has on seulgi—there’s a little, telling smile that remains on her lips as seulgi clutches desperately onto her shoulders, legs trembling and almost unable to hold herself up on her own. 

“you have to stay quiet, seul,” seungwan whispers softly, sweetly, lips brushing against seulgi’s. she presses their foreheads together as seulgi pants hot puffs of air between them, though it’s hardly a given reprieve. 

seulgi can feel fingers teasingly circling her nipples over her bra before kneading them firmly, and she keens, chest arching forward into seungwan, who is pressed right up against her. 

her reaction, if anything, only seems to encourage seungwan rather than dissuade her. “can you do that for me, baby?”

for a moment, seulgi finds herself unable to answer, too focused on trying to muffle her whimpers as seungwan’s thigh rocks into her, the friction sending sparks through her veins. a light nip to her earlobe jolts her back to attention then, and she manages to stutter out a shaky “yes.” 

a pleased hum leaves seungwan’s lips. she gives seulgi an affectionate kiss on the nose before finally stepping back, allowing her a moment to try to collect the frazzled bits of her remaining thoughts. 

in dazed confusion, seulgi can only emit a soft noise at the lost contact, but then her throat dries as seungwan sinks to her knees, gazing up at her with dark, suggestive eyes. she whimpers as seungwan’s thumbs press down along the junction between her pelvis and inner thighs, as they slowly spread her apart.

desperately, seulgi grabs at her shoulders. “w-wannie, wait,” she manages to gasp out, and seungwan instantly stills, looking up at her in concern.

“is something wrong? do you want me to stop?” seungwan asks worriedly. 

"no!" she quickly responds, only for the rest of the words to get stuck in her throat. seungwan gives her a confused look, but she remains as patient as ever, infinitely attentive and understanding. 

still unable to formulate words and entirely too captivated by the tender expression on her girlfriend’s face to even try, seulgi simply begins to shrug out of her overcoat and slide it off. understanding dawns on seungwan then, and she gives her an amused but fond smile, taking it from her hands and carefully placing it by seulgi's feet. 

"it’s going to get dirty, you know,” she murmurs as she kneels down onto the fabric, hands settling once more against seulgi’s thighs. 

the touch seems to burn through her jeans as heat coils low in her belly once again, but seulgi only laughs breathlessly. “i don’t mind, i just don’t want you to hurt yourself.” 

seungwan softens immediately. before seulgi has time to react, she feels her thighs being nudged apart by seungwan’s insistent fingers, and a small gasp escapes her. “thank you, seul,” seungwan says gently, a coy smile slowly curving along her lips. “now let’s continue where we left off, yeah?” she leans forward to plant a kiss on her inner thigh. 

“wannie,” seulgi begins weakly, but seungwan just softly hushes her this time. her hand trails up to cup seulgi between her legs, giving her a firm squeeze that has seulgi buckling over with a groan. another hand comes up to pin her hips back, keeping her both from either bucking forward or falling over.

“unbuckle your belt, baby,” seungwan purrs, her eyes never leaving her. sweat drips down seulgi’s forehead as she struggles to comprehend through the heady feeling fogging up her head, but then seungwan gives her another squeeze, and it spurs her forward as she lets out a strangled gasp.

slowly, obedient as always, seulgi begins to undo her belt with shaking fingers. she feels the hand between her legs start to massage her then, fingers digging in through the fabric of her jeans, and seulgi clamps down hard on her lower lip, poorly muffling her whines as shocks of pleasure wrack through her. her thighs tremble from how helpless she feels, completely at the mercy of seungwan’s every titillating touch.

“unzip too, seul, i want these off,” seungwan says lightly, thumb tapping against her jeans, right above her clit. there’s a pleased look on her face as she carefully gauges seulgi’s expression, taking in the way her eyes squeeze shut at her words. 

seulgi complies, of course, fingers dragging down the front of her pants to unbutton and unfasten her jeans. seungwan doesn’t stop kneading her core the entire time, and it leaves seulgi feeling utterly wrecked by the time she manages to completely undo her pants, flushed and quivering. she manages to tug the fabric down at last, but only until just past her hips, before seungwan takes pity on her and helps pull them down to her lower thighs. 

cooing softly, seungwan presses her palm up against the front of her panties, which are damp and sticky with her arousal. the teasing pressure causes seulgi to jerk forward instinctively, sucking in a breath as the tips of her ears redden. “good girl, seulgi-yah,” she hears seungwan murmur. 

almost immediately, her knees go weak as she lets out a gasping whimper. they nearly buckle under herself if not for seungwan’s knowing grip at her hips, keeping her pinned back against the wall just in time. 

seungwan chuckles quietly. “i’ve got you, baby, i’m here,” she soothes, tracing along sharp, narrow hip bones. seulgi shudders with every brush of her hands, shivers still tingling along her spine. she’s panting heavily, feeling all of a sudden too weak, too sensitive. her body is overheating, every nerve inside her on fire.

when seungwan runs her fingers along the fabric covering her underside, seulgi mewls. she doesn’t realize she’s biting her knuckles to muffle herself until she hears seungwan let out a soft coo.

“that’s it, seul.” fingers hook beneath the band of her underwear, slowly beginning to tug them down. “not too loud, or i’ll have to stop. you don’t want that, right?”

coolness kisses along her folds as they’re exposed to the evening air, causing seulgi to suck in a breath. frantically, she shakes her head. there’s a beat of silence, one with still anticipation, before hands settle along her inner thighs and she feels hot air washing over her core, quickly replacing the chill that had begun to set into her skin. the contrast is startling, unexpected; the slightest whimper slips past her lips.

“i think i’ve teased you enough. you’re soaking, baby,” seungwan murmurs. she’s so close that seulgi feels the words against her more than hears them. before she has the time to flush in reaction, a hot, wet tongue slides against her heat, licking up slowly, tantalizingly.

a strangled moan tears itself from seulgi’s mouth, just barely covered by the back of her own hand. she only has a second to recover her bearings before seungwan’s tongue presses up between her legs again, lapping steadily, hungrily at her dripping core. sparks go off behind her eyes as she feels herself getting wetter, the muscles in her abdomen clenching. biting back a breathless whine, seulgi shoots her free hand out to brace herself against the wall, against the sudden onslaught of sensations.

she has no idea whether or not she’s successfully quelling her noises; each wash of seungwan’s tongue over her center, every teasing dip of it into her entrance leaves her reeling, desperately empty and begging for more.

seungwan, who has kneeled between her legs on countless occasions, knows seulgi like the back of her own hand. by now seulgi understands that every move her girlfriend makes against her for her pleasure, every thrust of her tongue and her fingers is deliberate. she could make seulgi scream if she wanted to. and if the mood and the setting were different, she has no doubt that seungwan absolutely would. 

the fact that seungwan isn’t is just because she knows how to show mercy; even with her on her knees, they are both markedly aware of who exactly is in control.

and so seulgi is left to do her best to muffle herself with her own hand, whining quietly and bucking helplessly into seungwan’s mouth, into the relentless thrust of her tongue inside her. fingers scrambling for purchase against the wall, whitened knuckles bitten between her teeth. seulgi pants, feels seungwan lick hotly into her, nose nudging against her sensitive clit. her head knocks backward, eyelashes fluttering wetly. 

the heat coils, builds inside her, mixes with the sweat trickling down the back of her neck. she sees the sun dipping out of sight, a sliver of light disappearing in the vision of her closed eyes, before seungwan’s tongue presses deep into her one last time and seulgi cums hard with a breathless moan. 

her every limb is still tingling as seulgi floats down from a moment of pure-white pleasure; faintly, she’s aware of seungwan still lapping against her, licking up her slick and oversensitive folds as if to not waste a single drop of her release. she whimpers uselessly, at the mercy of the aftershocks prickling up her thighs as seungwan attentively cleans her up. 

“w-wannie,” seulgi stutters weakly between gasping breaths, finally mustering the strength to open her eyes. her girlfriend is looking up at her with a satisfied set to her expression, and seulgi knows she must have watched every single second as seulgi fell apart against her mouth. the thought has seulgi biting her lip, tampering down a sudden ebb of want that pulses through her.

with a final little kiss to her clit that has seulgi jerking forward, seungwan carefully rises to her feet, the same smile that had started all of this once again adorning her face. seulgi can only stare back, still and breathless, as seungwan cups her face, slowly drawing her into a kiss.

of course, as their mouths curve against one another, as seungwan hums pleasantly into her, seulgi can taste herself on seungwan’s lips. it mixes in with the sweetness of seungwan, with the wine that lingers from earlier evening. all of it combined causes seulgi to groan quietly into the mouth joined against hers, hands trembling as they settle around seungwan’s hips. 

when they part, even in the space of a breath between them seulgi can see a gleam in seungwan’s eyes saying they haven’t finished yet. the thumb that glides along her lower lip, dipping into her mouth to trace the ridges of her teeth, only confirms it; a low gasp escapes from her mouth before her lips obediently close around seungwan’s finger, suckling lightly. and she watches as seungwan’s gaze begins to darken once more.

“you were so good for me, staying all quiet when i told you to, weren’t you, baby?” seungwan murmurs, grasping seulgi by the hip, pressing her thumb in deeper. 

seulgi groans around the intrusion, nostrils flaring sharply. she feels seungwan’s body heat bear down on her as she’s pinned against the wall, stomach to stomach with her girlfriend. the brush of fabric against her inner thigh reminds her suddenly of how naked her legs still are, of the thigh easing in between her own to keep them spread apart. the fingers trailing along her pelvis, dangerously near her center, only makes her tremble even more in anticipation.

“such a good girl,” seungwan continues softly, smiling knowingly when a deep flush blossoms across seulgi’s cheeks. her eyes all of a sudden feel watery, and the faint arousal that had been lingering between her legs promptly comes roaring back in full force. “i should give you a reward for being so well-behaved, right, seul?”

seulgi whimpers, nodding timidly around seungwan’s finger. she feels so weak, her knees shaky all over again. in the end, her greatest weakness has always been seungwan’s words, seungwan’s praise. knowing she’s been good for her girlfriend, that she’s made her happy—it makes seulgi feel incredibly good too. incredibly proud. happy on a level she sometimes can’t even comprehend.

the palm that cups her center drags seulgi back to the present, and she moans softly, eyelids fluttering, as seungwan gives her a teasing squeeze. “that’s it, baby, come back to me,” seungwan coaxes, beginning to stroke her dampened folds. “you’re doing so well. always so wet and ready for me, hmm? always eager to please, always easy to be pleased. obedient. such a good girl.” 

seulgi mewls desperately, flushed and heated as she rocks into seungwan’s hand. her breath feels caught in her throat, stuck somewhere in her lungs as she gasps and whines around seungwan’s thumb. 

seungwan always knows how good seulgi wants to be. and she’s always telling seulgi how good she is. her words anchor seulgi down, lets her fall into the secure grasp of her girlfriend, who cares for her with such deep-seated sincerity. 

fingers sink into her, long and reaching as they quickly fill her up. seulgi pants out a whimper, spine arching and chest pressing forward, hands trembling as she clutches onto seungwan’s back. when seungwan leans in, the praise comes in whispers, soothing words breathed out against the shell of her ear. 

“look at you, baby, so pretty and full for me. dripping, stretching open for my fingers.” seungwan’s hand pistons in and out of her, smooth and steady, unrelenting. seulgi chokes on a moan, feeling a finger rubbing firmly against her clit. “you like that, don’t you, seul? of course you do, darling. always so good for me.”

for the second time, the muscles in her stomach tighten, and the heat inside her builds up into a roaring flame beneath her skin. a breathless groan leaves her every time seungwan’s fingers slide back into her, and something like stars flash across her vision at the pressure against her sensitive nub. seungwan’s words, her touches, the physical weight of her body holding seulgi down and into submission—it has her shaking on the edge of a cliff, desperate, wanting and waiting— 

seungwan presses into her with one final thrust, fingers curling as she brings her lips to the corner of seulgi’s mouth. “go on, baby,” she coos gently, finally. “let go for me.” 

eyes clenched shut, seulgi tips over, and the waves crash into her as she falls apart in seungwan’s arms with a shuddery, high-pitched cry. 

when her legs finally give out and she buckles forward into seungwan, an arm instantly wraps around and steadies her. seulgi can only pant hotly into seungwan’s shoulder, shuddering with every shallow thrust of the fingers inside her as she rides out her release. 

her every nerve feels overloaded with sensation, electricity tingling up and down her spine. seungwan coos, gently pats her back. “i have you, seul. i’m right here.” 

seulgi can only whimper as she feels seungwan’s fingers leave her. but she stays limp in her grasp, chest heaving for breath. faintly, she’s aware of her underwear being pulled back up her hips and then her pants soon after; the click of her belt buckle follows a few moments later, along with seungwan's shifting to pick her overcoat off the floor. 

a soft kiss is pressed to the side of head, and seulgi blearily tilts her face back to look up at seungwan’s beaming smile. “how do you feel?” she asks gently, curling a stray hair behind seulgi’s ear.

“really good,” seulgi whispers with a happy sigh, returning seungwan’s hug. she finally has enough strength in her legs to hold herself up again, and she takes the opportunity to straighten up and then nuzzle her nose against seungwan’s. the movement elicits a faint laugh from the younger woman, and seulgi feels her heart soar. “do you want . . . your turn now?”

seungwan only snorts. “there’s no rush,” she replies. “we can continue this later.” she leans back in seulgi’s arms to begin patting down her hair, straightening her collar and softly caressing her face. “besides, it’s already dark out, seul.”

seulgi answers with a hum as seungwan steps away; the chilly air hits her all at once as soon as she leaves her side. the absence of seungwan’s heat makes seulgi even more conscious of how it felt to have seungwan in her arms, pressed up against her. she wants more of her. and seungwan doesn’t deny her when she invades her lover’s space again for another kiss, and then another, and then another.

“not here, love,” seungwan cuts her off with a giggle. when seulgi leans back the moonlight curves over seungwan’s features in a way that makes her glow. “we have a warm bed waiting for us. yeah?” seungwan gives a final kiss before stepping back out into the street with seulgi by her arm.

a soft bed. dim lights. seungwan’s moans echoing throughout the room.

“seul? hey—!” seungwan laughs now that it’s seulgi’s turn to tug her along, weaving in between the crowd, excited to get her alone and have her way with her now.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!
> 
> lynenspray:  
> tumblr is @lynenspray  
> twitter is @lynenspray
> 
> my tumblr is @irwen-s  
> twitter is @irwen_s


End file.
